


A Ravishing Bride and a Vanishing Groom

by Miss_13th



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Phantom Manor (Ride), The Haunted Mansion (2003)
Genre: Character Death, Civil War era, F/M, Ghost Bride, Lost Love, Tragic Love Story, i May or May not give Melanie a Gf, thunder Mesa, yes Bisexual Melanie is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_13th/pseuds/Miss_13th
Summary: The Tragic love story of Melanie Ravenswood and Jake Evans.(Characters from The Phantom Manor)
Relationships: Henry Ravenswood/Martha Ravenswood, Melanie Ravenswood/ Jake Evans, Melanie Ravenswood/Melanie Ravenswood's Fiancé
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting (Part One)

"Father please, I've been at home all week and I need to get out!" Melanie begged. The whole week she had been busy with lessons, and it wasn't the kind she liked. It was more etiquette and manners than horseback riding and shooting. The only time she had gone outside was when she strolled around the gardens reading poetry to her mother. But now her father was going out to check on one of his newest trains and how the workers were doing, this was her chance to see the town again.

"Your mother and I already spoke, you can't miss any lessons. You're going to finishing school in two months, you need to be ready." Henry replied.

"But I am! I have to get out or I'll die of boredom, I can't take another minute of mother telling me which spoon I'm supposed to use for soup without taking a break. This can't take more than an hour anyways, and I promise to stay by you. Please." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, something he had never been able to resist since she was a toddler. Henry grunted and nodded for her to come along. Melanie beamed and went to grab her bonnet and shaw.

___

Once they arrived, Melanie tried her best not to wander off. But she promised not to, and she didn't want to be in trouble with both of her parents. So the young woman stuck with him and simply watched as he spoke with business partners. And She regretted not bringing her coat, they were all standing outside and it was fairly cold for early October. Suddenly, a cold wind blew by, her shaw floating away.

"Oh shi-" Melanie took off to retrieve it. Her aunt made it for her for Christmas two years ago, and unfortunately she'd passed away last summer. Now anything she'd received from her was treasure.

"Melanie!" Henry called out, obviously annoyed she ran off.

"One moment!" She looked back for a few seconds, and once she turned around she ran right into someone.

"Woah, Miss are you alright?" Standing before her was what she assumed was one of the station workers. He was a few inches taller than her, had dirty blonde hair and a handlebar mustache. And I'm his hands was the Shaw.

"I'm fine," She pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Just wasn't looking where I was going." He gave her a small smile.

"I'm assuming this is yours?" He held the Shaw out, and she gently took it from his hands.

"Yes! Thank you, um?"

"Oh, Jake. Jake Evans. At your service, Miss."

"Ravenswood. B-but I prefer Melanie."

"Ravenswood Huh? I'm assuming that fuming man is your father then?" Melanie cocked her head and turned back around to see her father walking towards them with a scowl.

"Uh-huh."

"You promised to stay by me and you disobey me by running off!" He shouted, making Both Melanie and Jake back up a bit.

"F-father, I lost my Shaw and Jake caught it for me. I was j-just thanking him." Henry glared at Jake and then back to his daughter.

"We're leaving."


	2. Meeting (Part Two)

After getting a lecture from both of her parents, Melanie sat alone in her room as punishment for 'running off'. It was the same thing every time, Young ladies don't do this and don't do that, 'You're going to finishing school soon you can not keep acting like this', blah blah blah. It all just blended after a few minutes. She loved her parents dearly and she knew they loved her, but sometimes they didn't understand she didn't want the life they had set up for her. When she was little, Henry would let her run around the grounds, getting her dresses dirty, playing with creatures she found in the garden. Even Martha didn't mind it, as long as she wasn't doing something dangerous. Now it was all different, no more running around, playing, and just having fun in general. Going out that day was the most fun she'd had in awhile. 

Soon her mind wandered to the man she'd met at the station. Jake Evans. They couldn't have talked for more than a minute, but he just seemed so friendly and kind. She would've loved to chat with him more, but of course her father would never let that happen. Even if she was aloud to walk around, he wouldn't have wanted her to talk to a random guy. She wondered if Henry was going to get angry at him for this too, even though it wasn't his fault. He didn't even know who she was until she mentioned her last name, he shouldn't get in trouble for helping her out. But Henry certainly wasn't the reasoning kind of guy. 

After a few more minutes of pondering, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, still in her clothes. 

______

The sun hadn't even risen yet when Melanie was awoken by something hitting her window. The young woman rose from her bed, feeling a bit sore, and opened the glass doors to her balcony and saw someone in the darkness. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she then saw the someone was no other than the man she ran into earlier. 

"Jake?! What are you doing here!?" She whisper yelled. The Ravenswood Manor had a gate at the front that was normally locked, there was a way in and out though but Melanie thought she was the only one who knew about that. How Jake had snuck in was beyond her. 

"Came to see how you were doin'!" He called back. Either that was very considerate, or very creepy. Either way Jake needed to leave soon, Henry got up early and sometimes never even went to sleep, and if Jake was caught on private property and talking to his daughter there's no telling what he would do. 

"I'm fine but you need to leave! My father will kill you if he finds you here! I promise I'm okay, now go!" It seemed Jake was about to respond, but Before he could Melanie walked back into her room and shut the doors and closed her curtains. 

Melanie sat down down on her bed and wondered what brought him to do that. They talked for no more than thirty seconds before she was dragged off. They didn't know a thing about each other and somehow he cared enough to see if she was okay? And risked coming to the manor at night? Why was that? He couldn't like her that much from that one interaction right? 

But he most certainly did.


End file.
